


Death Omens and Family

by AwkwardBundle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family, Gen, I mean, There's a death omen too, so there's that, that title isn't that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBundle/pseuds/AwkwardBundle
Summary: Usually finding a death omen in your home isn't good, but Stan's always managed to surprised Ford.





	Death Omens and Family

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, I need to learn to choose a fandom to write for. First fic for Gravity Falls to be posted, based off some art my notllorstel on tumblr! Check her out, and happy reading!

Ford ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He had been trying to figure out the migrating patterns of the unicorn herd, but they kept evading his carefully put cameras and surveillance system as of late. Walking through the forest back to the Shack, Ford wondered if Mabel would be able to help him track them when she arrived for winter break. She had found them once, she might be able to find them again.

He entered the clearing that housed the Mystery Shack, and grinned when he saw that Stan’s car had returned. Stan had left earlier that morning for the airport, as Dipper and Mabel’s parents decided to fly the two out to maximize the time they could spend with their Grunkles. Ford climbed the steps to the front door, tucking his small notebook into the inside pocket of his jacket, but paused before opening the door. He could hear giggling from the inside, which in and of itself wasn’t strange, but that wasn’t what had stopped him. It was the feeling of death that surrounded the entrance of the Shack, permeating the air as if the grim reaper himself stood on the other side. Worried, Ford quickly pushed opened the door and strode inside, a hand moving to the energy gun he kept with him, reading to protect and defend his family, but once again paused to take in the scene before him.

His brother, grandniece, and grandnephew were crouched around a dog in the middle of the foyer. Well, it looked like a dog, but the death that reeked off it told Ford that it was a grim. Mabel was the source of the giggle, saying how it was soft as she held its paw. Dipper had a small notebook out as he stroked its fur, the hat that Ford recalled the lumberjack girl giving him sitting offset on his head. Stan had the darned thing’s head in his lap for Pete’s sake, which prompted Ford to move again.

He took a step forward, almost shouting, “Stan, that’s a grim!”

Stan looked up at him, confused. “What?”

“Death omen.” Dipper said plainly, still looking at his book.

“You sure, Ford?” Stan asked, still petting the grim’s head as it wiggled around and panted happily.

“Yes!” Ford exclaimed. “Wait, is this the dog you told me about? That you met, what, 30 years ago?”

“Yeah.” Stan shrugged, and then laughed as the grim snuffled at Mabel’s hand and licked it.

Ford tensed as it did so, not relaxing when it stopped. “Dogs don’t live for over 30 years, Stanley.”

“Look, Sixer, it’s fine! She hasn’t killed me yet, and she doesn’t seem like a threat now, does she?” Stan stood, only patting the grim’s head as it whined at him. “If anything, she’s protected me. Did I tell you how she tackled some of those stupid gnomes that tried to attack me awhile back?”

Ford calmed a bit as he realized the thing just wanted to be pet by the children, not attack them, and replied, “No. It’s a she?” He crouched down next to Mabel, watching as the grim turned and sniffed Dipper’s notebook as he wrote in it. “Also, they don’t kill, they are attracted to those that will die soon. They are called ‘death omens’ simply because they can sense when death is coming, and simple-minded people from the past didn’t realize that the grims didn’t bring death themselves.”

“Well, they were from the middle ages, and didn’t have technology, so…” Dipper said, looking up. “Give them some slack.” 

“Yeah!” Mabel said, still holding the grim’s paw. “They didn’t know that these guys are the cutest things ever!” 

“Didn’t you say that about the guy in your math class?” Dipper asked. “What was his name? Garret? Gray?”

“We do not speak of Grant!” Mabel said, pointing dramatically at her twin. Dipper laughed and began to chant Grant’s name, quickly pocketing his notebook and running from the room as Mabel chased him. The grim barked happily and ran after the two, leaving the two men in the foyer.

Ford stood, but didn’t say anything. It was quiet until Stan stepped forward and slapped a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Ford started, turning to look at his twin, taking in the serious look on his face.

“She hasn’t hurt me yet, and I know she won’t hurt the kids. Relax okay? I wouldn’t let them near her if I was worried about them getting hurt.” 

Ford nodded tersely, then sighed and slumped his shoulders a bit at Stan’s unimpressed face. “Okay, okay. I trust you.”

Stan grinned, taking his hand off Ford’s shoulder only to slap it down again. “Great! You want to meet her?”

“Sure.” Stan lead the way into the living room, but paused when he realized Ford wasn’t following. Ford had one hand on his hip, the other raised to rub at his chin as he thought aloud. “I’m curious though. Why did she come to you? You weren’t dying 30 years ago, so why?”

Laughing weakly, Stan rubbed the back of his head. “I may not have been dying, but I wasn’t doing good. Besides, a lot of the creatures in the woods wanted to attack me, seeing as they all thought I was you. She came because of that.” Stan huffed, glancing into the living room as the grim barked again. “She was kind of my wake-up call, you know? I thought she was some dog looking for scraps, so I fed her, took care of her a bit, and it… helped me. Made me realize that I could help someone without messing up, at least.”

“Stan…” Ford frowned, stepping closer. “I’m sorry. I truly am.”

Stan waved his words away, giving him a weak, but genuine, smile. “It’s fine, Sixer, we don’t have to get into that again. Now come on! I know you want to do your geek thing and try to figure out how my dog works. She turns into a gas sometimes, it’s pretty cool.” 

Ford brightened, pulling his notebook out of his jacket. “Really? Do you think I could get a sample of her fur and see why that is?”

Stan laughed, stepping into the living room. “You could try. Bet you couldn’t wrestle my dog and get a sample.”

Ford grinned, following. “I’ve wrestled worse. Let’s see how quickly I could get it.”

“Kids! Move out of the way so your Grunkle Ford can wrestle a death omen for science!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
